Chapter 58
Chapter 58''' of the Ouran High School Host Club manga series.''' Chapter Summary Haruhi runs and desperately asks her mother if love is something that happens so suddenly. Tamaki and Hikaru burst into the infirmary, demanding to know if Haruhi is okay. They and the others find the extravagant cots empty. A nurse tells them that Haruhi went home early. The Hosts fret and the nurse asks Tamaki why he's dressed as a teddy bear. Mei is shocked to see Haruhi at Umeshiba High. Wheezing from her run, Haruhi holds up the magazine and tells Mei that it's wrong. She insists that she took the quiz several times, but the results are always the same. Other girls whisper at the spectacle, wondering who Mei's cute boyfriend is, recognizing the Ouran uniform. Mei pulls Haruhi to the side to continue their conversation. She flushes at Haruhi's quiz result of "love," but Haruhi quickly reminds her that the magazine is wrong. Sternly, Mei demands an alternate explanation for Haruhi's behavior around Tamaki. Haruhi doesn't have an answer, but she says it's all too weird and too sudden. The school bell rings and Mei says that if she skips, her parents will be upset, but promises to meet Haruhi after school. She rubs Haruhi's nose with a handkerchief and tells her to take care and rest. Before she exits, Mei tells Haruhi that love is never sudden and while she's in bed, she should think about how "sudden" the situation really is. Haruhi clutches the magazine in shock. As she walks through town, Haruhi stews in confusion. Yes, she respects Tamaki, but… She reminisces on Tamaki's zany behavior and becomes mortified. An obnoxious person like him is the last kind of person she wants to be in love with! She remembers the times he held her and snaps, wondering how on earth she was so calm back then. Deciding not to trust one magazine, she enters a bookstore. She browses the romance section and sees herself and Tamaki in place of the characters. When things get steamy, she drops the book in shock. An employee scolds her, and Haruhi quickly takes the item to the register. The cashier gives her a discount for being handsome. Only afterwards does Haruhi realize she just spent her grocery money. She sees her reflection in a bakery window. Haruhi is discouraged; she looks like a boy, she looks like a tanuki, she is flat-chested, and Tamaki thinks of her as a daughter. A police officer catches her playing hooky and brings her to the station, but after she explains that she left school sick, they chat about Ouran life and let her go. Dizzy, Haruhi sits down at a park bench. She scolds herself for her extreme behavior and asks her mother what she should do. A woman's voice call's to her. Haruhi opens her eyes to see a woman bent over her, asking if she's okay. Realizing it's not her mother, Haruhi wakes up immediately. She is struck by a coughing fit. The woman calls over her assistant, who arms her with sanitation spray, gloves, and a facemask. The woman explains that professionals cannot afford to get sick. The woman recognizes her as Haruhi Fujioka in class 1-A at Ouran. Haruhi asks how she knew, and the woman replies that Tamaki sent her. She places a quick phone call, and Tamaki's car squeals by. Tamaki pops out and embraces Haruhi. Wiping her nose, he explains that since she didn't answer her home phone, he thought she collapsed on the way home, so he had to find her. Hikaru made a ruckus, too, but they couldn't leave school as a group. He explains that the woman, Kosaka, is the Suoh company's lawyer. He planned to introduce them since Haruhi wants to be a lawyer, and even moreso when he found out that Kosaka knew Kotoko Fujioka. Kosaka tells Haruhi that if she wants to be a lawyer, it's not enough to study and make good grades, and because law deals with people, she needs to experience life. Haruhi realizes that she's right because in a situation like this, pertaining to the heart, her book smarts did nothing to help her. Haruhi recognizes the phrase "experience everything"; it is a favorite of Tamaki's. Things go black. She remembers almost drowning at the beach. She never thanked him for saving her life, or worrying, or helping her through the thunderstorm. Even though she tried to avoid trouble, he expanded her world and gave her so much. She wakes up to Tamaki sitting by her bed. He says that after the park, he took her to the hospital and brought her home. He quickly adds that Mei was the one who unlocked the door and changed her clothes, but she went to buy some rice. Haruhi barely listens as she thinks of Tamaki's kindness and decides that maybe this isn't so sudden because that feeling towards him she once called "respect" might have actually been something else. Weakly, she thanks him for all the times he protected her and worried, including today. Tamaki turns red, embarrassed by his "daughter's" appreciation. He wonders if she's speaking like this because of her fever. Quietly, Haruhi decides that she has many things to learn, so even if she is in love, she can't tell him yet. Outside, Mei waits by the door, wanting to time her entrance just right so as not to interrupt her friend's romance. In better health and a better mood, Haruhi greets the twins the next morning. She thanks them for worrying, causing Hikaru to blush. Class president Kazukiyo runs to her in hysterics, hoping she'll object to yesterday's scary decision on a ski fieldtrip. Haruhi says she wants to try skiing, to everyone's shock. She asks the twins to teach her to ski, excited to move forward and experience everything. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters